


I Almost Lost You

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Since we've been cheated out of quality Danvers Sisters nights, danvers sisters fluff, this is my contribution, this scene needed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: Fix-it-fic/minific written off of an anon prompt: "Tbh, I do have a desire for one fix-it: Fix the scene with Man-hell at the end and put someone who actually belongs there in his damn place to help Kara feel better. Or maybe even a bunch of somebodies (in which case he could still exist in the background I guess)!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/gifts).



Kara glanced up at the sound of her door quietly opening. She grinned when she saw her sister slip inside, but she didn’t budge from her perch on her window sill. She liked to watch the sky, the stars, the people roaming the streets below. She would listen to the chatter of phone calls, to laughter, anything that could calm her nerves after a day like today.

Alex dropped her keys on the kitchen counter, then silently snuck away into the closet to grab the warmest blanket Kara owned. She wrapped it around herself, and with a small sigh, made her way over to sit next to her sister at the window.

Kara said nothing. Alex said nothing. They sat there for a while, listening to the city sounds below, until finally, Kara spoke.

“I almost lost you.”

Alex took a deep breath, and wrapped half of the blanket around her sister. “I know.”

“I saw the ship, I flew so fast Alex. I had to get to you. I had to stop it. I had to save you. But even after I got there, I almost couldn’t. I had flashbacks, about losing my family. About losing everyone. About my parents and Astra, about everyone on Krypton. I lost them. I only have you, Alex. You can’t do that to me. I can’t lose you.”

“Kara.” Alex breathed, “I know. I had to go, to save dad. And I had to go alone on the ship, to save those aliens. And I couldn’t do it. But you could. You did it, Kara. You saved them. You saved me. I’m here. I’m safe.”

At that, Kara sniffled and tackled Alex into the tightest hug that she dared, because nowhere was safer for either of them, than when they were with each other.

“Don’t you do that to me again, Alex. I only have one sister.”

“Yeah, I guess I am pretty great.”

Kara scoffed, ‘What did Maggie have to say?”

“I’m in the doghouse. But enough about me, I heard you got fired!”

“Yeah, but word on the street is that L Corp has a new opening for a secretary.”

Alex wiggled her eyebrows, “Oh, boy.”

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister until Alex’s head fell onto her shoulder, heavy with sleep. They stayed that way for a while, and even amidst the sounds of honking horns and sirens below, they knew they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Season 1 Danvers Sisters bonding so bad. So here's my small contribution to Season 2! Follow me on Tumblr @hollywritessometimes!


End file.
